Red as Roses
by UltimateFan-girl15
Summary: Pulled away from her life in the present, Alexis must learn to live in the past. With all its ups and downs, how will she survive? Even when fate likes to screw up everything? (My own OC, no parings at the moment, Also previously called Death is Good)
1. Chapter 1

**Well...is this odd or what. I know, i know. "You said your struggling on your other story" i understand, but i love Black butler and i feel it is a hell much easier to write. Destiny Awaits is still in progress but please let me know for any ideas, i also dont mind if someone wants to basically help me and continue on a colab... anyway, enjoy!**

 **I dont own Black Butler, only my OC's**

 **18/5/15**

 **Bit of an update, im working on the future chapters and in my view the end didnt really make sense and add on so i changed it a bit. :)**

* * *

"How long must I endure this hell?!" I moaned sarcastically.

Just for your Information, My name is Alexis James Johnson. I am around 5F 7 at the age of 17. My eyes are normally royal blue but, from my friends, they change colour, mainly when im angry. My hair is auburn which I have up in a high ponytail, but it still reached my waist. Currently I'm in my last class of the day and week. History, when we're not watching videos or films or finding out awesome facts it can be rather boring, But, hey I love it anyway, top of the class.

"Why are you so melodramatic?" My best friend Kate, asked me. Chuckling slightly. I decided to do my Creepy Undertaker laugh.

"Well isn't it obvious?" I asked her back. Then time for a personality change. "That's why I suit the role Of Grell Darling~" I said in a sing song voice, I pulled his famous pose. Kate just shuck her head, laughing.

Me and Kate are big Kuroshitsuji, otherwise known as Black Butler, fans. And I mean HUGE fans. In an attempt to see who's personality we would suit best from the show, we both landed with multiple characters. I started to count down the minutes until the end.

"Now class with that topic done we will be moving on, Into the Victorian era" My teacher told the class. Mine and Kate's head snapped up. Huge grins on our faces, my teacher noticed this. He laughed silently. "Starting with the case of 'Jack the Ripper" He concluded. Awesome, I high fived Kate. This was gonna be fun. Suddenly the bell went off. I complained loudly. I gathered all my stuff together and walked out, Kate beside me.

"Ready for tonight?" She asked, we were both beaming.

"Hell yeah." I high fived her again. Me and her were going to have a Black butler Marathon, seen as how I haven even finished Season 2 but watched the OVA book of murder and book of circus. Kate also had like ALL the manga books. I was reading the Ship voyage ark now.

~~Le time skip~~~

"Bye! See you later at your house!" I shouted, waving to her. Me and Kate lived on different streets and at one point we have to split. I was going to go home and change, but mostly check on my sister. My phone beeped, I checked it. A text from Kate already I smiled, opening it up.

" _Don't forget the popcorn!"_ It said. I laughed. I was so caught up in texting back; I didn't see the portal open behind me. Stupidly, I took a step back to regain balance from a gust of wind. Noise filled my ears and it went black.

~~~3rd person POV~~~

Ciel sat in the garden reading a newspaper.

"Young master, I am serving the tea" The butler Sebastian called. The little lord just huffed and continued reading.

 _Whoosh!_

Suddenly, a black door appeared from nowhere, in a moment after a young girl came tumbling out. Landing on Ciel.

"Ahh!" Ciel yelled, landing on the floor. Sebastian tried to hold back a laugh. "Who is this?! Get them off of me!" Sebastian came forward, helping Ciel up. They both stared in shock at the girl in front of them.

"It appears to be a girl my lord" The girl looked peaceful in her sleep like state. Sebastian wondered what colour her eyes would be when they are open. Her hair was spread across the grass.

"What do you want me to do with her master?" Sebastian asked Ciel. He stood there thinking.

"Take her to one of the bedrooms, when she awakes I will question her" He ordered.

"Yes my lord" Sebastian replied. He slowly moved forward, scooping the girl in his arms. As he took her inside, none of them noticed the pair of eyes watching them.

~~~POV change unknown ~~~

"Oops" The woman giggled. He stared on to the girl in the demons arms. This was going to make things interesting. The woman nodded to the thought.

"Enjoy your life little earl Phantomhive and Alexis Johnson. I will purify you soon" she suddenly turned dark. "She will cause some problems…But no one will miss her" she chuckled darkly, slowly he disappeared

* * *

 **Well there we have it, please review and PM me any ideas or tips,**

 **bye!**


	2. So this isn't a dream?

**Well hi strangers! I cant say sorry enough for the lack of updates on all my storys, its been really hard but all day i have been typing, man i need to get out. After this im doing more on Destiny awaits and trying to get a chapter out tonight and if i have time, probably hetalia too. I did this one because i hade done the most already, lol. I really need feedback guys so please R &R!**

 **I dont own anything apart from my OC**

 **Enjoy!**

"Hello" **-Speech**

 _'Hello'-_ **T** **houghts**

* * *

I stood in darkness, was this a dream?

"Get back here you lowlife!" A voice screamed, I froze. That voice…it can't be. I got away from him.

"You're nothing! An ugly cow. No one has ever loved you! That's why you were left parentless!" My heat started to ach, tears formed in my eyes. A hand came from the darkness, grabbing my neck. The pain was horrible. I started struggling for breath.

"You're wrong!" I crocked. The darkness seemed to intensify.

"Then look back!" my heart skipped a beat, I didn't want to see. I couldn't. Scenes flashed in my eyes. A house on fire. Screams. A baby crying. Faces. Alone.

"NO! NO! NO!" I sobbed, falling to my knees.

"No!" I yelled, sitting up. I slowly looked around. Where was i? My head was aching. I gasped as I looked down; I was wearing a night gown! Who the hell changed me? Suddenly the door opened, a middle aged man walked in. I held my breath. It couldn't be. He looked around until his crimson eyes met mine.

"Ah I see you're awake" He bowed. "My master is waiting for you to come down to his study." He walked up to the giant sized bed and placed some clothes on it. "I have brought you a change of clothes, once you are dressed please come down to the study." He finished. He bowed again and walked out. I sat there gawking, this is not real. Im dreaming. I Blinked only to get a pinch of pain in my eyes.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, I kept my eyes closed as I got up. My contacts are problem digging into my eyes. Shit it hurt so much. I looked around for my bag, I spotted it hung up. "Ah-ha!" I jumped up going for it. Once I figured out how to get it down, I started searching for my case.

"Where is it?….Where is-There!" I pulled out my case. I started to fumble to get my contacts out. Once I had I pulled out my glasses, I had crap eye sight sometimes so I tend to wear them. I looked up where a mirror was on a desk, I looked….not that great. My hair was a mess; rings were forming under my eyes. But I noticed something else weird; my left eye seemed to have hints of green in it.

"What the-?" I stepped closer and leaned in, there were hints of green! They looked like little specks like when your painting and you flick the brush. But they seemed…tidy. They were spaced out well and were almost in a full circle of my inner colour. It looked like there were shattered and spaced out but are steadily forming a ring in my eye. I Leaned back and pushed my glasses up to the middle of my nose. I stopped and stared at myself, I thought back on something.

~~~~Flash back~~~~

I sat on my bed doing work. "Uhh, I hate this job sometimes" the paper work was horrible and the shifts were worse but at least I got some pay so I could save up for a car. It may be a small café but the work behind the scenes was excruciating. Not to mention I had to finish someone else's work. My colleague Antonia does NO work. She came in about a year after me and I was put in charge of her. She's normally late or doesn't come at all. She gets no paper work done or write down what the customers buy. And she always flirts with boys who come in! God it's annoying, she is such a modern day Grell. Suddenly my phone started to ring, its Kate on face time.

"Yo…what's up?" I asked sighing.

"Whoa, you don't sound so happy do you?" she asked, concern in here voice. I nodded.

"Its work….it's really surprising the amount of paper work you get when you work in a small café" I started to fiddle with my hair.

"Awww, I wanted to see if you could come around…a new OVA has come out" There, she dropped the bombshell.

"What?!" I yelled, this sounded awesome. Ciel in wonderland was awesome and we wanted more OVA's. She laughed.

"I knew that would happen, and it's about Will and Grell! Some people say there's even a cameo of Alan and Eric! It's no longer just the musical!~" She was literally jumping for joy.

"Oh my god!" now it was my turn. I got up ready to go but I stopped. "Dude, your pulling a Knox on me" I moaned, she wanted me to quit this one hell of a job….. (-Haha! See what I did there?)

She sighed, I caught her out. "Yeah…it's just. Your job is horrible; I bet your doing that girls work again." She shook her head sadly. I took a deep breath.

"Your right" I stated. She looked up at me confused.

"What?"

"Your right, that job is too much but….damn I'll be in trouble and if I get another one I bet I would still have to do so much overtime!" I was pacing as I was rambling on.

"Lexi! Come on girl! We'll sort it out, just get your ass over here" I nodded slowly.

"Okay" I smiled. I started to put my shoes on while Kate started fan girling about what was going to be in it. My glasses had slipped down my nose. As I stud up I pushed them onto the bridge of my nose. Suddenly all I could hear was laughing. On the call Kate was laughing her arse off.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Dude-" She took a breath and tried to stop "At the moment….you might as well be William" She snickered again. Oh hell no I am not that tight arsehole. Though we love him really.

"Oh yeah?" I pulled a smug face. "You look like Claude when you do it" I laughed. She stopped instantly.

"I do not!" she crossed her arms.

...

...

...

"OMG!" she yelled, we both burst out laughing.

"I'll be there soon"

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

Tears formed in my eyes from the memory. I quit that job a few days after; thankfully my boss understood and gave me my last pay cheque, with a huge bonus! I chuckled. But, this can't be real. He looked and sounded exactly like my Sebby-Chan from Black Butler!

"Well let's get this done" I said to myself as I went to get dressed.

~~~~Time skip~~~~

Sebastian was waiting for me as I finished. The dress was…alright. Thankfully it didn't have a corset to go with it! Once I stepped out he bowed again.

"Please follow me Miss" he said calmly. My heart was pounding. What on earth is happening?

" _I must be going crazy."_ I thought to myself. _"Or this is one hell of a dream"_

As we walked down the corridor I could feel his eyes on mine. Suddenly he stopped in front a huge door. I gulped. This was it

" _Prank, dream, real. Pick one Alexis"_ I shook my head of the thought.

Now no over exaggerating here but…this room was HUGE! Books lined the shelves; the huge window looked so beautiful in the background. In the middle stood a lone desk. There a boy was obviously writing something. Sebastian or someone who was a LOT like Sebastian walked up and informed him that I was here. He looked up, his blue eye met mine while the other was hidden under an eye patch, like a pirate's.

"Ah-Hello, please take a seat" He asked. Well, not as cold as the ciel I've seen on the show. But at the moment I pose no threat or im annoying him. It's like Kate and her mood swings, wow I've never laughed so much before. I walked nervously over and sat down.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household" Ciel said, he looked rather confidant; I gulped as he cleared his throat. "Now who are you and where did you come from?" I looked at him blankly. Blunt much? I sat back in a bored fashion. I'll have to watch myself, but this would be fun if this is real. Without thought I closed my eyes and pinched myself. I opened them, nothing has changed. Great, its real. Now back to the topic, Ciel was staring at me, not looking pleased. Let's get this over with.

"My name is Alexis J. Johnson, and I have no clue where I am or how I got here" I said plainly. I normally don't like to say my middle name, it's a mouthful. Ciel narrowed his eyes at me. Feeling confidant I sat up, my gaze hardening. He's probably judging me. Suddenly he nodded to Sebastian, signalling something.

' _What is he-'_ I stopped mid-thought and quickly brought my hand up to catch the flying silver wear what was aimed at my head. I can see why Sebastian likes to use these, they're perfectly balanced and can do some damage at the right speeds. Ciel sat back I his chair and raised his hand to his chin, thinking probably. Quietly I placed down the knife on the desk. Thoughts started going through my mind, I had read enough Fanfictions to wonder what will happen next, thankfully, I didn't wait too long.

"I see…You could be a very useful chess piece…Stay in my manner and work on my investigations"

' _What the hell? I don't even think that's a suggestion.'_ I mind sighed. ' _Just go with it'_

I nodded my head.

"Very well" He stud up but Sebastian interrupted.

"Young master, you must think that what is "Young master, you must think that what is Elizabeth found that another woman was staying in your manner?" wow…very smooth. Ciel stopped.

"Yes…" He started to ponder, here's where my skills come in.

"You could say im the daughter of an American earl sent to England to learn more and stay with my distant relative?" I added. Surprisingly, Ciel nodded.

"She and others would buy that. Sebastian, show her Alexis to her room." He bowed and his gaze turned to mine.

Well this is going to be fun.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that, any tips or anything please PM me and PLEASE R &R i need it,**

 **Im out**


End file.
